


Essential spying

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's going to use this time to himself to try something out, Kakashi's not minding his business.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Essential spying

Well it was not as if Naruto was going to be going anywhere in the future. Since he was trapped at home with barely anything to do. He had never thought working ahead and sticking to a schedule would come to bite him on the ass. As it was he was two days from finishing everything on his plate before he had to wait for work to be slid through official channels.

And with most work on halt Naruto really had nothing to do except catch up on reading and he wasn’t in the mood for that. Or at least the things he was in the mood to read led to questions and feelings that he was trying to address right around now. He placed his hands on his hips before he sighed. He was just messing around.

There was no better time than now than to try out this thing. He had been so curious and he was still curious so what was a better time to explore and try this out when he was home by himself and he had nothing else to distract him? He could explore all he wanted honestly because there was no need to go outside for the time being.

This was not an essential item by any means but Naruto had been curious about… he squeezed his legs together before he took a deep breath. He had watched a few videos and while Naruto never had… he had read a bit. Watched a bit and what better time was now to see if he could do as he fantasized about? Videos and even stories made things seem so easy.

He was as single as could be and while his hand and his fleshlight had gotten a good workout there was something else that he had been curious about and there was really no better time than the present than to explore this thing.

Naruto fished out his phone before he took a deep breath. It would be packaged and sent to his house, nobody was going to know. he would buy everything he had thought about, lock himself in his house and see if these things were as explosive as they looked in videos. He had watched enough to know that the machines did as they were named but-

To be… he wanted to see- he flushed before he hurriedly dropped the items into his cart. Two days were going to be a sweet agony to wait for but as he waited, he could get himself slowly prepared. His first time using his ass and Naruto used Quarantine to do it. It was a great thing that no one was ever going to know about this. Ever.

Thank god he had his own place. Naruto tried not to look at the banking alert that popped up on his phone. He knew. He completely knew how much he had spent on sex toys, lube and cleaners. He was okay with that too.

X

Maybe express shipping was a bit too much? Naruto sighed as he closed the door behind himself. the box was heavy. Like seriously heavy. He grumbled a bit as he marched through his house. His plan had been to set up in the spare room because he had the mirrors in there and the bathroom was right next to it. Easy clean up and he could get to the kitchen faster that way.

Priorities. Naruto certainly had them. He sighed as he closed the door behind himself. His fingers trembled as he set up the first machine. Sitting on that? It looked a little funny? He snorted as he set up first the towels because he was lazy sue him. Then back to the machine.

A lot went into these things, he gently teased his hole as he eyed the dildo on the fucking machine. His plug had prepared him. He should be fine. He was taking it easy. This was his first time on one of these and a little while ago had been the first time with plugs. He had not cum from that but this… maybe he would be finally be able to cum from his ass like his fantasized. Be milked like those videos did.

“Uh okay.” He sighed as he let his clothes slide off. He gently rubbed before he gently sank down. The pressure was like the plug. His fingers moved to the remove. Easy does it.” He had to fight to keep the excitement from over taking him. “Uh!” His knees had trembled the moment that he had turned it on. A good thing he was straddling it. The dildo had begun to vibrate and slowly thrust. Straddling it like this. This was just like if he were actually on a man right?

He turned the knob slowly and the vibrations made him gasp, tremble and sit up straight. His insides felt so filled and warm. His cock kept bobbing and leaking. This was hot as hell. He jerked and almost pulled off when he began to spill. Fantasies couldn’t even begin to touch this. Not a single bit of it. Naruto’s hands clutched the sides as his body shuddered and his legs clenched. That was one and he had just started.

X

Staying home meant that Kakashi’s editor nagged him more than he honestly wanted to deal with. There was no escape, no ‘so sorry I stepped out and left the phone at home’. Everyone knew that Kakashi was home. There was literally no escape from the deadlines and the meetings.

He saved his document before he pulled open the curtains to his office. Next door was some eye candy and that might spark some inspiration to him. Better than his editor’s voice.

Kakashi must have perfect luck because he watched the Amazon truck roll away the moment he sat by the window. He grinned to himself when he spotted the sweatpants bend in his direction. The next-door neighbour had a wonderful ass.

He was a little curious to what his neighbour was buying. From time to time Kakashi had caught him coming back but since the curfews he had rarely seen his neighbour go anywhere. Outside yes to meditate or to tend the plants.

His phone beeped and he rolled his eyes before he silenced it. He took the time to lower the volume on his laptop. He glanced towards the neighbour’s kitchen window but saw nothing. His eyes swept in disappointment before Kakashi exhaled in shock and arousal.

“Someone’s a cute sexy one.” Kakashi’s voice sounded hoarse to himself but considering what he could see. Barely at that he could be exposed. “I’m about to commit a crime.” He had to hop up and run to the other side of the room to his cabinets. It had been a foolish joke from colleagues but it was about to come in handy right now.

Binoculars in hand he went back to the window and jerked down his pants. He wrapped a hand around himself just in time. His neighbour had just turned on the fucking machine and by the look on his face he was not prepared for it.

How lucky for Kakashi. He gently pumped himself as he watched his neighbour. The change in his face, the way his cock bobbed and leaked. Finally, the way that body tensed up and he clenched up as his cock spurted cum all over the machine’s knob.

“Naughty.” Kakashi grinned as his neighbour turned the machine down but didn’t hop off. “Lucky.” He grunted as he filled his fist. “I can’t wait for humanity to mingle again.” He mused. “There’s something I need from the neighbour.”


End file.
